gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinghy
The Dinghy is a small boat which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Nagasaki in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Dinghy is designed as a small inflatable boat with two rear-mounted motors, being one of the smallest boats in each game. The Dinghy spawns commonly in the game's world. The Dinghy can seat only one person however. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Dinghy bears a brand new design, and now resembles a military Rigid-Hull Inflatable Boat, is available with one or two motors, and can hold a maximum of four people. In GTA IV, it will come with a frame at the front, over the windshield. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the design of the Dinghy is very close, if not identical, to the 3D-era Dinghy. In GTA V, the design of the Dinghy remains basically the same as in GTA IV. The Dinghy has now two distinctive versions: a Dinghy without the frame over the windshield and two seats, and a second one with the frame moved to the rear end and featuring a third workable light, as well as two extra seats. Current Design Gallery 2-seater= |-| 4-seater= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Designed as a small and light boat, the Dinghy has good acceleration and top speed, and is very maneuverable. Due to it being very common, it comes as a good choice as a water vehicle. However, it is a poor choice for combat, as the driver is highly exposed. Because of its flat bottom reducing friction between the ground and the boat, the Dinghy is perfect for purposely grounding up a beach when in a hurry, as it can easily be pushed back. In fact, that's what it was meant to do, as a lightweight, agile, fast boat that doesn't need to be properly docked to stay still. HD Universe The Dinghy, due to it being larger than the 3D Universe rendition, does not performs as well as it did in former games, although it is still one of the best boats in both of its appearances, having good top speed and maneuverability. The boat has two powerful outboard engines. Realistically, there are two tachometers on the dash, due to the fact the boat has two engines. Overview Image Gallery Dinghy-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V, 2-seater variant. Dinghy-red-boat-gtav.png|Red Dinghy in GTA V. White-dinghy-boat-gtav.png|White Dinghy in GTA V. Dinghy2_GTAV_Prop.jpg|A dinghy similar to the 3D Universe version, as seen in GTA V. Dinghy4-GTAO-front.png|Yacht variant of the Dinghy in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Dinghy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dinghy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dinghy3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dinghy with two mounted frames on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * All Hands On Deck - The French use this boat to attack on water and block the yatch's patch. * Naval Engagement - The haitians that destroyed Tommy's boat were standing on a Dinghy. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Da Nang Thang – Used to transport the refugees off the cargo ship. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *On the western shore of the Vice Point canals. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the beach north of The Panopticon, Red County (Not available on PC). *In a river between Back o' Beyond and Shady Creeks, Whetstone. *Two can be found in the beach south Angel Pine. *Two can be found west of Mount Chiliad, Whetstone. *On water in a dock near Pier 69, San Fierro. *One can be found behind The Cordillera north of Bayside, Tierra Robada. *Three can be found in the coast north of Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas, Bone County. *One can be found in a wooden dock west of Las Brujas, Bone County. *One can be found in a pier of the Sherman Dam, Sherman Reservoir. *One can be found in a natural dock just west of The Big Ear, Bone County. *Under southmost bridge between Bone County and Tierra Robada. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Under the bridge that links Little Haiti and Leaf Links, near the Leaf Links end. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Around Port Tudor, Alderney. *Docked on a pontoons around Happiness Island. *On the waterways of Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Next to a dock off the western coast of East Island City, Dukes. *Next to a wooden dock in Hatton Gardens north of the Civilization Committee, in Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At the drydocks in the middle of Elysian Island (normal variant). Just east of the Olifantus. *By the barge under the Miriam Turner Overpass (normal variant). *Southwest of the Post Op depository (normal variant). *South side of the island by the dry docks (normal variant). *In the Sonar Collections Dock after you meet Abigail (frame variant). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from DockTease website for $125,000 after completion of The Humane Labs Raid Heist. ;Enhanced version *Can be found in Puerto Del Sol Marina (enhanced version only). *Can be delivered to the shoreline nearest to the anchor point of the GTA Online Protagonist's Galaxy Super Yacht (if a yacht is owned by the player) for $750 (enhanced version only). *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for $5,000 from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Dinghy serves as one of the boats used by the French agents in the mission, "All Hands On Deck," the other being the Marquis and Tropic. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station in the Dinghy is CSR 103.9. *There's a visual effect glitch that has Carl go into an "invisible chair" sitting position for one second as he changes the radio station. *The GTA San Andreas Dinghy uses the GTA Vice City model, however, the texture differs. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and EFLC *In GTA IV, on one of the TV screens inside all Stretches, is a picture of a Dinghy going through the water. *In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Dinghy is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, there is a unique Dinghy. It is metallic blue with a red finish. It can be found in a Drug Wars mission with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Grand Theft Auto Online *In GTA V, but not GTA Online, the Dinghy will also grant the player a free Scuba Suit when they exit it in water. *The original 3D Universe Dinghy can be found around places such as the Lifeguard stations, docks and the beaches. These aren't controllable. *In the GTA V mission, Derailed, a unique black and red cab Dinghy is used by Michael. It can be kept by the player via Franklin, but they will need to switch alternately to avoid switch scenes that could potentially make the boat disappear, especially when considering the distance Franklin must cover to reach the beach and to the boat. See Also *Boat - A similarly designed boat in GTA 1. *Coast Guard Dinghy - A modified version of the Dinghy in GTA: Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} de:Dinghy es:Dinghy fr:Dinghy nl:Dinghy pl:Ponton pt:Dinghy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather